Fluffeh's Sugar Rush Adventure
by Fluffeh2.0
Summary: Everything is fine in Game Central Station until curiosity and tradgety drove Fluffeh to explore the magical world of Sugar Rush. What will she stumble into while she's there? All we know is Fluffeh is going to have the adventure of a life time.
1. Entering

**Hi I'm Fluffeh and just recently I joined FanFiction and this is my very first story. Thanks to Amaris-the- demon she created a character for me and decided to incorporate her in my first FanFic. Hope you guys like it.**

It was just another day in Game Central Station. I was sitting on a bench with Amaris and Jinx Mage, we were talking about which game we should visit. "I think we should finally explore Sugar Rush" Amaris suggested.

"Good idea" I replied "but we should probably go check on Felix first, there was a big fiasco at the party last night"

"He'll be fine, besides we were there when Ralph destroyed the cake and I'm pretty sure he's over it after a long days' work" Jinx said.

"I don't know" I said "I hear the game is out of order".

At that moment a space shuttle from Hero's Duty banged around GCS and headed for Sugar Rush. Then I was sudddenly mesmerized and something in my head told me to enter the game. I didn't have a care in the world about anything else. Then I ran into Q-bert.

" #!?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just checking out Sugar Rush". He looked totally clueless and I forgot that he didn't speak English.

"I mean, #& ~!x:#" I corrected. I entered Sugar Rush as Q-bert's eyes followed me, I always did speak Q-bertese better than Felix.

It was a long, dark tunnel with a rainbow road, soon I saw a light and cotton candy clouds. At the end of the tunnel there was a rainbow slide and the name of the game was inscribed where everyone can see it, I was officially in Sugar Rush.

**Going good so far huh!? I know this chapter's kind of short but it's basically the introduction. But don't worry there is more on the way.**


	2. Get the scoop

**Okay so as you know Fluffeh is now in Sugar Rush and the story takes off from here and this is the chapter where she meets Vanellope.**

"Woah, Amaris would love this" I said to myself. I was surprised she didn't try to stalk me yet. Either she was already in the game or doesn't know that I'm here yet.

"Okay then, time to start exploring"

I slid down the rainbow road and walked into the candy cane forest, just then I stepped in something sticky, I looked down and it was taffy. That's when I realized there were taffy swamps everywhere, I had a disgusted look on my face. Then I heard screaming coming from the east. I went to check it out and couldn't believe what I saw, it was Ralph! He was hanging from a candy can tree and he was talking to a little girl with raven black hair, a light blue sweater, candy hair accessories, and a high ponytail. She was holdin a metal, I was curious so I decided to hide behind a tree and listen in.

"Listen, I'm not from the Candy Tree Department" Ralph admitted.

"Lying to a child" the little girl said "shame on you Ralph"

"But I wasn't lying sbout the metal, that is my metal, which is why I was climbing the tree it's precious to me-"

The girl spat on the metal and gave him a smirk.

"Well that thing is , it's my ticket to a better life-".

So he wasn't kidding when he said he was going to win a metal, I thought.

"Well now it's my t-t-a-a-a-king" she said

"What the-?" Ralph said to himself.

"See ya chump!" the little girl said. I then took a peek to see what was going on, the little candy girl skipped away with Ralph's metal.

"Come back" Ralph shouted "I'll find you, I WILL find you"

"Double stripe!" the candy girl exclaimed. At that moment the branch broke and Ralph fell into the taffy moat.

"Nowhere to hide!" he yelled. I collapsed on the floor and started laughing, Ralph losing to a little girl and falling in taffy is comedy gold! I decided to follow the girl to get the scoop on things. I ran until I was right behind her.

"Hey uh, little girl" I said, she turned around and looked at me.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well first, hi!" I responded "and second, tha tRalph guy really does need that metal back".

"Well tell him I'll give it back once I win the race" she snapped.

"Okay" I responded. I decided to walk along with her.

"So why do you need that thing anyways?" I asked.

"It's so I can be in the race" she replied.

"Uh, what's your name?" I asked. She stopped, turned around and placed the metal on the floor.

"I am Vanellope Von Schweetz"

"That's interesting" I replied.

"What's yours?" Vanellpoe asked.

"Fluffy Swizz" I said "but my friends call me Fluffeh"

"What friends?" she asked.

"Jinx Mage and Amaris-the-demon"

"Oh, where are they?"

"Back at Game Central Station". The conversation had stopped and Vanellope was sad, I felt bad abd guilty because I didn't know what I had said to upset her.

"Uh, I think you should get to that race of yours" I said to try to kill the tension.

"You're right" she said.

She picked up the metal, which I was tempted to take but didn't._Why did her face change when I mentioned my friends and Game Central Station? Is she lonely? Can she not leave her game? Or is it both?_ I stayed back to think things through. I noticed that she was glitching a couple times during our conversation. That's probably why she can't leave her game. So I decided to see her race, if I'm going to be here awhile then I might as well watch something that's actually going to be exciting.

**Okay, judging by how these chapters are going I might be splitting my story into more chapters then I planned for. But, hope you're enjoying it.**


	3. Bullied and Kidnapped

**Now this is where things start to get interesting, all I know is that you guys might question what I'm writing about and that's fine I'm just doing this for fun.**

When I arrived at the race I saw other kids who were competing, but no Vanellope anywhere. Maybe she was running late, but then I noticed her behind the stands. I looked at her, she looked at me, she place her finger over her lip and put her hood on. I wasn't paying attention until I heard names being called out.

"King Candy" the announcer said. At first I though they were doing roll call, until I saw the candy kids throwing coins into the trophe pot above the start line. I just listened and watched to see who was who.

'Taffyta Muttonfudge'

"Stay sweet" she said

'Crumbileena Di Caramello'

'Gloyd Orangeboar'

'Adorabeezle Winterpop'

'Citrusella Flugpucker'

'Torvald Batterbutter'

'Nougetsia Brumblestain'

'Stick Wipplesnit'

'Minty Zaki'

'Snowanna Rainbeau'

'Rancis Fluggerbutter'

'Jubileena Bing-Bing'

'Swizzle Malarkey'

'Candlehead'

Then Vanellope went, I noticed that the Swizzle kid had the same exact hat I had. And a couple of them looked exactly like each other but different colors, I knew that those were the re-colors. When Vanellope deposited the metal, everyone freaked out.

"Security!" King Candy yelled. These two donut cops came and started chasing her across the track in front of the other racers. i wanted to go out and jump them so Vanellope can get away but I didn't want to make a scene. When she was at her make shift go-kart, a large taffy covered, candy coated monster came, I knew it was Ralph though.

"Hey you!" he shouted "give me back my metal right now!"

"Oh boy" Vanellope said, I'm guessing she knows it's Ralph too. Next thing I knew he chased her in the opposite direction and all the kids were screaming. They all ran towards the stands, one of them looked at me terrified, it was the green girl who went by the name Minty Zaki. At that moment I ran away, all I saw out the corner of my eye were stands beingflipped over. I didn't stop until I was near the castle.

I was panting, it was times like this where I wish Amaris and Jinx Mage were here. Jinx would be telling me how coming here was a bad idea, Amaris and I would be laughing about it and doing reenactions. I started walking along a chocolate road and all of a sudden I heard motors _Vanellope?_, I thought. But then I realized that it was the other candy kids. I ducked and knew they were headed somewhere. I followed them discretely, since I'm part cat it wasn't that hard to do. Once they arrived at their destination, I realized they were going to pick on Vanellope. I was able to hear everything they were saying.

"Hello fellow racers!" Vanellope exclaimed. They were all giving her dirty lokks, like she wasn't suppose to be doing something.

"Oh Vanellope" Taffyta said, "it's so you, but you have to back out of the race, yeah".

I sat down for a second, "Why would they want her to back out of the race?". _I know she's a glitch but she has just as much right to race as everyone else_. I turned around and sat on my ankles, now they were destroying her kart! I saw her begging for mercy.

"Please" Vanellope begged "I just wanna race like you guys!"

"You will never be a racer" Taffyta explained with hate, "because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!". She pushed her into the chocolate mud, I wanted to run up and comfort her but Taffyta looked up and gave me the evil eyes. I just stared back and shook my head.

"Hey!" Ralph shouted "leave her alone". I looked over and saw him running down a hill screaming. All I saw was a swarm of screaming colors hopping into their karts and driving away.

"Yeah scram you rotten little cavities or I'll throw _you_ in the mud!". I assumed Ralph had it under control. I got up and took one last look at Vanellope, she was on her knees examining her broken kart. I walked away from the scene, trying to process what I had just saw.

Once I vanished from the scene a white car came by and ran me over at full speed. I fell to the floor and the car drove over my head and I was unconsiouss.

**Yes, Fluffeh gets knocked out and it's kind of obvious who it is.**


	4. escape into pain

**Hey, there had to be some way for Fluffeh to meet Turbo and this is what I thought of. From here on out I made it so that she was incorporated into the movie and this whole thing is from her point of view.**

When I awoke I was in a cell, I didn't know why. There was a gray skinned person with yellow eyes, a white and red racing suit, and a helmet with the letter T on it.

"Uh, who are you and where am I?" I demanded

"I'm Turbo and you're in the fungeon" He replied. My face was both shocked and clueless.

"But aren't you suppose to be, gee I don't know, DEAD?" I asked. He had a smirk on hie face, then that changed into a creepy smile.

"Wait a minute" I said "you're King Candy aren't you?". He glitched, his pixels were orange, and he turned into the high energy, candy throwing wierdo that I recognized.

"Candy coated liar!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I am" he giggled "but no one else has to know". He grabbed my hands and scootched closer to me.

"I can release you from this prison and you can live in the castle and be my queen". I was disgusted.

"The only condition is you can never leave and you have to do eveything I say and I mean EVERYTHING!". I pushed him away and shuttered.

"I rather rot here in the fungeon then be your queen" I said. I walked over to the cell door and picked the lock with my tiger claws. It way only a matter of seconds before I got it unlocked.

"Good bye" I declared. He grabbed my arm, I resisted and clawed him. He glitched a little but immediately recovered and tried to chase me. At that moment I ran out of the fungeon and out of the castle, I didn't stop until I was near Diet Cola Mountain.

I couldn't believe it! First i see a sweet little kid get bullied, then a lying, two-faced psycopath hits on me, _what is going on in this sugar coated nightmare!?_ I decided to sit down and lean on a gumdrop and not get involved in anything else. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

After a while my nap was interrupted by the sound of Vanellope's voice.

"Head for Diet Cola Mountain!" she exclaimed. Her a Ralph were in a kid sized car decorated with chocolate and sprinkles. They were being chased by King Candy and the donut cops. My jaw dropped and I ran after them like a cat. It wasn't long before a car came in my direction, I dove behind a gumdrop. I peeked over and saw that it was King Candy, I figured that candy crazy creep had something against Vanellope. Then again he's not even part of this game.

When the coast was clear, I made the rest of my way towards the mountain. Once I had arrived all I saw were gumdrops and two lolipops. I was so aggravated and angry, I ditched my friends to go to a stupid game where we could've gone together and it turns out to be a bunch of sweet bitter lies, like black licorice. I unleashed all my fury on one long scream. Then I released my anger by punching and scratching everything I saw. Once I calmed down, I headed towrds the wall, just as I leaned back I fell. All of a sudden I was on my back and I was inside the mountain.

I heard giggling on the other side, so I got up and checked it out. The closer I got to the light the louder the noise was. I didn't want whoever was there to see me so I lurked among the shadows. I was then right against the wall to the other side. I peeked over and saw Ralph and Vanellope, it looked like he was teaching her how to drive.

"Alright there you go " Ralph exclaimed "shift it, now shift it again!". She was driving around her track and up the wafer ramp.

"I told you racing's in my code!" she sxclaimed. I was watching in awe, she was amazing, and Taffyta says she'll never be a racer. Just at that moment she went up the ramp into the air , then she glitched and teleported 30 feet higher. Her car hit a stack of mentos from the ceiling. They landed in a pool of hot cola and exploded. I saw Ralph's funny little dance as the soda hit his feet. Then Vanellope drifted and stopped right at his feet.

"So how did I do?" she asked

"Well you almost blew up the whole mountain" Ralph replied

"Right, right that's a good note" she acknowledged.

"You gotta get that glitch under control kid"

"Okay, okay I will" she responded "and then you think I got a chance?"

"Eh, tiny" Ralph answered.

"Yes, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!". _Boy was she excited for that race_. I wanted to go on ahead and wait at the track, but that'll take too long and plus I might run into creepy King Turbo again. So I left the mountain and waited for them, I wanted to surprise her when she wins.

Just as I crouched behind one of the gumdrops Vanellope came out with Ralph right behind her pushing her kart. "Oh, she must be so nervous and yet so excited". It was almost like watching my little sister reach a milestone, only I didn't know her enough to call her my little sister. But when I looked over again Vanellope was gone and King Candy arrived.

"Ralph, there you are hello!" he exclaimed, for once he actually sounds happy. _Oh no! Either he's going to unveil himself and capture him or turn him against Vanellope_, but then I saw him give Ralph the metal they were trying to win back. "Ralph don't listen to him it's a trick". Just as he left Vanellope came back.

"I'm back" she said "did ya miss me?". Ralph hid the metal, I looked back at King Turbo driving away with his creepy little smirk laughinng. _What is that candy creep up to?_ Then I heard screaming coming towards the mountain.

"Take me down from here Ralph right now!" Vanellope yelled. She was on a lolipop tree dangling by her hood.

"No!" Ralph shouted "I'm doing this for your own good". He went over towards the kart and bunbled his hands into fists. _Don't do it Ralph_, I thought, _don't do it_. Next thing I knew he smashed the kart and all I hear was Vanellope screaming, begging for him to stop. _How much pain does this little girl have to go through?_ Now she was on the ground sobbing, it nearly broke my heart, all that hard work and all that pain.

"You really are a bad guy" she said through her tears. She ran back into the mountain. Ralph picked up the metal and left.

**Yes Fluffeh is very nosy and has the curiosity of a cat (and in case you're wondering, no she doesn't die). Don't worry more stuff happens in the next chapters.**


	5. beginning of the end

**This is basically my version of how Vanellope ends up in the fungeon. **

I immediately popped out from behind the gumdrop towards Vanellope's car, then I looked over towards Ralph.

"I hope that metal of yours was worth it!" I exclaimed with anger. He looked back and saw me, then continued walking. I touched the pieces of the kart, just the originality of it and the love it possessed filled my eyes with tears. I put my hands in my face and started crying, _how can these people be mean to somebody so innocent?_ Then I saw a piece with two people's signatures, 'Made by Vanellope and Ralph'. I got up, wiped my face, and entered Diet Cola Mountain. It was the same way it was: dark, eerie, and lonely. I was infront of the Diet Cola Hot Springs, I looked to my left and saw Vanellope sobbing. I walked over towards her.

"Vanellope? Are you okay" I asked. I knew she wasn't but it didn't hurt to ask.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to check on you" I replied, "I saw what happened to your car and thought you might need a hug or someone to talk to". At that moment her eyes got wetter, she rush up and wrapped her little arms around he. I hugged her back without ant hesitation.

"How could he do that to me?" she asked rhetorically, "after all we've been through and worked for". I was speechless.

"I thought I finally had a friand, but all he really cared about was that dumb metal".

"Well, he scared off those little sugar fiends for you" I said

"That was before I got my kart, now's different".

"How about we go for a walk and get our minds off of everything" I said.

"There's no place around here that'll make me feel better".

"Well at least you can go with someone by your side now".

"But we can't go to Game Central Station, I'm a glitch I can't leave Sugar Rush". I cradled her in my arms as we left the mountain. I shielded her eyes so that she couldn't see her crushed kart. Didn't want to remind her of a dream that literally got detroyed.

"You know I can find a problem to your glitch, I can fix it then you can leave this gam and never come back" I said.

"But I wanna stay here and race, I'll be just like the others and the players can play me".

"Not on my watch!" yelled a mysteriously familiar voice. I turned around and it was King Candy!

"H-h-how did you find us?" I asked shockingly.

"Oh, it was easy" he giggled "you see, when I drove away after talking to Ralph, I saw you out the corner of my eye. I figured you would be with him and that _glitch_. So I stayed back and waited and who knew it would pay off!"

Vanellope and I were terrified, I took one of my daggers out and threw it at his car. I put Vanellope on my back and ran off like a cat.

"Where are we going?!" she askes

"I don't know" I replied "away from that king that's for sure, now hold on!". I climbed up a gumdrop hill and jumped across a chocolate river. I looked back and didn't see anyone behind us.

"Oh, sweet mother of monkey milk we escaped!" she cheered. Just when I thought we were in the clear, the white car came out of nowhere and stopped right in front of our path. I tried to stopp and tumbled out of control. I stopped right in front of him. Vanellope was right next to me and wrapped her arms around me waist. He took the dagger out ot the hood of his car and pointed it at my face.

"You really thought you could get away that easilt?" he asked

"I got away last time" I replied

"True, true" he said "but noe insted of making you my queen. I'm going to lock you in the fungeon for the rest of your days and when the game gets unplugged you will die with it!". I was horrified, I felt weak and defenseless, but the I realized I had tiger claws. I lashed out but he stopped he midway.

"That won't help you now" he said. Then he pushed me out of the way and headed towards Vanellope.

"Run Vanellope!" I yelled. She ran for her life, but then those donut cops cam and captured her.

"No!" I shouted. Then I ran to her and tried to grab her hand. Just before they touched, the king pulled me back and the cops took her away. Once again I was on the ground.

"You monster!" I shouted.

"And you thought Ralph was the bad guy" he replied. Then he punched me in the face and I was knocked out.

**I know, I know Fluffeh keeps getting knocked out, but I still think I made a really good story.**


	6. infestation

**I will say this much, this is the longest chapter in the whole story. **

When I woke up I was back in the fungeon. This time I was frightened and furious.

"It's good to have you back" a voice said.

"Get me out of here!" I yelled. I didn't realize I was chained down.

"And where's Vanellope!?". King Candy came in but then glitched and turned into Turbo.

"Oh she's around unharmed of course" he responded "I can't delete her code, but I can keep her from going to that race, SHE CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO RACE!".

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because!" he yelled "if she crosses the finish line, then all I have worked for will be gone!". He stuckmy dagger into the wood I was pinned against, inches away from my face.

"And I can't have you or that Wreck-it joker stand in my way!"

"So what are you going to do with me? I asked. He grabbed my arm and took out a nail clipper. I started wiggling and fidgeting, trying to get away.

"Well since you refused to be my queen, you're going to stay here and if I change my mind I'll just simply make you my slave". As he was talking, he was cutting my nails, finger after finger. Now I wouldn't mind being the queen of Sugar Rush right about now.

"There" he said when he finished my nails "that ought to keep you from escaping again".

"Wait you're just going to leave me here" I said

"Yeah, besides, you didn't want to rule with me and I have a Random Roster Race to go to, which I'm obviously goint to win" he replied. Once again I struggled to get free and I'n been rendered useless without my claws.

"Goodbye Fluffeh" he said "I'll see you after the race". He glitched back into King Candy and left.

It felt like my life was over. I went to Sugar Rush for nothing. I thought I was going to find a magical place where everything would be sunshine and rainbows, butterscotch and cotton candy. But all it is, is just a sugar coated ball of hate, where you like it at first until you learn the truth, like Reeses and dark chocolate and Tootsie Rolls. All I'm feeling now is guilt and sorrow. If I just stayed in that mountain with Vanellope, then none of us would have been capture. _I don't think Ralph really meant to do what he did_. I knew he had a sense of regret. All I regret is ditching my friends, we'd probably be at Tappers talking about what goes on in Hero's Duty. Ha ha, duty.

If I hadn't gotten ceclawed,I woul've escaped from thipeison and tell the how sorry I am for abandoning them. Then I saw these two black figures slip through the cell window, it was Tick and Tock! Jinx Mage's cats.

"Tick, Tock you're here!" I cheered "Oh I'm so glad to see you two". They said something in cat.

"Jinx and Amaris are looking for me?!" I said. Another thing in cat.

"But I can't leave now I gotta save Vanellope, she's my new friend that I met here". Tock flattened his ears and twitched his eye, Tick closed his eyes and sat down.

"There's a broken cell a few doors down? Then she's probably at the race already, we have to go, you think you can get me out?"

Thry jumped up the sides and put their claws in the lock, the next thing I knew I was free! I pulled the dagger out of the wood and used it to unlock the door. I pulled the other one out of my hat and left the fungeon with Tick and Tock. I couldn't tell whether or not the race had started, but I knew that something bad will happen.

By the time I was there the race had already started and somebody was running late. I saw Ralph and Felix riding on the back of Vanellope's kart. I'm guessing they're going to watch her race too. They got off that kart and she passed the start line. At first I thought she wasn't going to win because she was too far behind, but I was amazed by how fast she caught up. Then I noticed something on the jumbotron.

"What's this?" a voice asked "Cherry Bomb!". Then the cherries exploded and Vanellope started glitching. I'm going to bet it was Candlehead who lit those cherries. The kids were laughing, until they went into a small tunnel, where they were shot up in the air and they landed in a red velvet cupcake. I looked on the board and saw that Vanellope was in second place! The only person she had to pass now at the point was King Candy. "Okay Vanellope, all you have to do now is beat that sugar coded jerk and you'll win!". I was excited because I can see her finally become the racer she was meant to be and she's finally going to put that nelly wafer in his place. But then a tall, skinny, blonde haired lady from Hero's Duty came out of nowhere and slapped Ralph in the face.

I guess it was something serious because she came to this saccharine saturated nightmare in the first place. And it became an even bigger nightmare because now these robot bugs shot out from behind the stands. Tick and Tock ran away, I wanted to leave too, but I stayed where I was because I wanted to watch the rest of the race.

"Okay people head to Game Central Station now!" the lady announced. I went to higher ground and fought off the cybugs with my daggers. I didn't want to leave, but at the same time I didn't want to get eaten.

I was fighting them off for a while until I heard grunting coming from the jumbotron. I looked over and saw Vanellope playing tug-o-war with King Candy, the thing that was suspicious was that her kart was facing the opposite direction and on the hood of his kart. King Candy was glitching and I could see a little bit of Turbo. Then he was revealed and Ralph and Felix were shocked. I knew he was going to be exposed sonner or later. All I saw now was Vanellope's terrified face. I could feel Turbo's anger and hatred towards her, just right from where I was standing.

Now I was worried for her, _how is she going to escape from a candy crazed psyco?_ I just hope she thinks of something before it's too late. _I know you just regenerate if you die inside your game, but what happens when a glitch dies?_ I looked back on the jumbotron and Vanellope was right in front of him! I cherred then went towards the finish line to see her cross it. Just as I saw her kart's headlights, bugs were popping outof the sides of the track and Vanellope was thrown off corse into a mini field of lolipops. I was now surrounded by cy-bugs so i bolted, I was running then I starte hopping over the bugs like a cat.

I wanted to be there for Vanellope but those bugs were in my wasy. I was just trying to leave, bud after bug I was trying to get out of this sweetened land of terror. But then a pair of giant mechanical hands grabbed me and pinned me against the outside wall of Diet Cola Mountain.

"Did you miss me?" the voice asked.

**I just had to put him in the story. That's all I have to say.**


	7. they're gone

**At this point, to Fluffeh, Turbo lost his mind and you'll see why. **

I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. All I saw was Turbo's face and his body was all mechanical and robotic, then I realized that he became part cy-bug!

"What happened to you!?" I asked in a horrified tone. I had the same look Vanellope had when _she_ encountered Turbo.

"Oh just got a little upgrade" he replied.

"A LITTLE upgrade!?" I yelled "you're practically a whole nother game character". I was amazed but still terrified.

"And thanks to you bringing these bugs in here, I can now take over the whole arcade!"

"But what about _this_ game?" I asked in a devious tone.

"Once Sugar Rush gets unplugged I'll go on to the next game I choose and when I get tired of it you can get the bugs and we'll start anew". _He's crazy!_, I thought, like I didn't already know.

"But I didn't even _bring _these bugs into this game". He almost looked shocked when I said that.

"I came in here after Ralph did so if anything you should be thanking _him_ for all of this". He lifted me up from the wall and held me up to his face.

"You know, it's remarks like that, that will get you in trouble". Like that's not obvious.

"But I'd rather not start our relationship off like that". I was shocked and disgusted.

"Are you insane!" I yelled "all those time you kidnapped me and let those kids hurt Vanellope and getting rid of my claws! Ugh, you make me sick!". I was so furious, _after all that's happened today and he thinks I'm his girlfriend!_

"I thought it through and realized, it would be wrong of me to lock you away and it wouldn't be right to make you my slave. So while I was racing I was thinking of you. I was going to unchain you as soon as I got back, but instead of setting you free I would lock you in your own room, thus the beginning of our relationship".

_How does locking someone in a room start a relationship?_ All I was thinking of was,_ How did I get involved in all of this._

"I will never be your queen" I said "not in this game or in any other game, no matter how hard you try, somebody needs to put you out of order for good this time". At that moment he got furious and brought me closer.

"Okay fine, if you don't want to be with me then I will make sure you remember me". He pinned me against the wall with my back towards him. He lifted up my shirt and I felt something cold and sharp pierce my skin. Tears were slowly running down my face as the blade was making it's way up and down my back. I don't know what he was making but I'm certainly going to remember him now.

"There you go" hhe said when he finished "you'll be quite shocked, that's when you actually see it of course". Then I heard a disturbance coming from the top of Diet Cola Mountain, Turbo grinnned then looked at me.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got an old friend to deal with".

He threw me over his shoulder and flew away. I was plummeting to the ground, I didn't realize how high I really was until I was thrown. It was a long fall and I saw that I was going to hit something, so I took my daggers out and braced for impact. My back hit the top of a giant gumdrop (five times bigger then the one I hid behind) and I fell down the sides. I got a grip on it with my daggers and pulled myself up and started climbing.

By the time I reached the top, the cy-bug figue, that is Turbo, flew up to the point were he could see everything.

I looked behind me towards the rainbow slide, the cy-bugs were trying to leave the game! Vanellope, Felix, and the Sargeant were at the exit fighting off the bugs. _What's going to happen now?_, I though to myself. Then I noticed the bugs were getting closer to the exit and Vanellope ran off and glitcheported over the cybugs. I slid down the gumdrop and ran to the rainbow like a cat (avoiding the bugs of course). But then I saw a blue pixeled car drive in the opposite direction. I turned around and followed it, once I had caught up I was shocked to see that it was Vanellope!

"What are you doing you're going to get eaten!" I said loudly

"Ihave to save Ralph he's in danger" she replied. I was curious about that.

"Well then where is he?" I asked

"In the mountain, I saw him falling, it's going to blow up any second!". She then glitcheported into the mountain, I simply stopped and looked up.

_How does blowing up a mountain stop all of these cy-bugs?_ Then it erupted and all I saw was a bright yellow light shining everywhere. I ran away and retreated, I noticed the cy-bugs were going towards the light with glowing blue eyes looking like they were hypnotized.

I then dove into a pool of chocolate as eveything went dark again. I was relieved, for one the bugs were gone and second the terror that went by the name Turbo was gone for good this time. Just as I was getting out, Ralph and Vanellope came out of the sky and landed in the chocolate.

"Chocolate" Ralph said "It's chocolate, I love chocolate, oh beautiful chocolate!". They started playing in the chocolate, I dove back in and joined them. We were splashing and having a good time, then I swam over to Vanellope and gave her and big ol' hug.

"Yeah we did it!" she cherred. I cheered too, but then I realized there was still something we had to do.

"It's time" I said. She looked at me puzzled.

"Time for what?"

"To become the racer you were always meant to be". She looked around like I was missing an important detail.

"But there's no finish line anymore". Ralph and I exchanged some looks and knew exactly what to do.

"I think we know someone who can fix that". We then got out of the chocolate, cleaned off and went to go find Felix. Him and the sargeant were walking down the rainbow together holdong hands, I thought they had something for each other. We all gave him a big thumbs up for that.

"Hey Felix!" I yelled with enthusiam "can you fix a finish line for us, for a certain someone?". We went over to it and got to work. I was helping Ralph get Vanellope's kart out of the red lolipops while Felix fixed the finish line. Vanellope decided to hop in the kart while we hauled it towards the finish line, but we let her since we were doing this all for her.

**There are probably a lot of grammar mistakes in this story but I don't care I love it.**


	8. the game has reset

**This is the last chapter, I'm so proud of myself! It came out really good!**

We placed the kart right in front of the finish line as Felix made the finishing touches.

"All fixed!" he said excitedely

"Are you ready for this?" Ralph asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" Vanellope replied. He gently pushed the kart then the wheels started glowing. Vanellope then started floating in mid-air as she was surrounded by sparkles.

"What's with all the magic sparkles?" she asked with a puzzled look. Then she glowed brighter and began to transform, allI saw now was abright pink gown with a puffy skirt. She was then placed gently back on the ground and the rest of Suger Rush started sparkling. It no longer looked like a nightmare, and everything was back to the way it was before the Random Roster Race. All of the racers and the citizens came back. The candy kids came to the track, I noticed a spark in their eyes and appeared with shocked faces.

"I remember she's our princess" Taffyta wispered to Candlehead.

"Oh that's right" Candlehead said

"We are so sorry for the way we treated you"

"Yeah those were jokes" Rancis said nervously

"No I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" Candlehead blurted. _And here's where the apologies, and the excuses, and the blaming comes in_. I knew she was part of the game but I never knew she was a princess. Then I heard the word executed and then I became shocked. All the kids were on their knees now begging for Vanellope to change her mind.

"She's not for real is she?" I asked Ralph

"I hope not" he replied. All the kids now started crying.

"I'm just kidding" Vanellope said "stop crying Taffyta". She was still crying with her makeup running down her face. And to think before all this happened they were destroying the lickety-split and referring to her as "the glitch". Then she glitched out of her princess out fit, Ralph and I were both puzzled.

"Look, the code may say I'm a princess but I know who I really am, I'm a racer with the greatest superpower ever!" she exclaimed.

Glitched back, "I was here", glitched to the side, "I was there", glitched through the racers, "I was glitching through the walls", glitched back in front of us, "I'm not giving that up".

"So you're not going to be ruling Sugar Rush then?" I asked.

"Oh I'll still rule" she replied "but I'm thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy, President Vanellope Von Schweetz, has a nice ring to it don't you think?". We all nodded at each other, _it did sound a lot better that Princess Vanellope_.

"Fix-it, Wreck-it, fluff, the arcade's about to open, let's move it out" the sargeant said. We just looked at her wondering what was going to happen now. Vanellope came closer to us and we both knelt down.

"You know you guys can stay here and live in the castle, you can have whatever you want and no one will treat you bad ever again, you can be happy".

"we're already happy" Ralph said "we got the coolest friend in the world". I nodded in agreement.

"It's not like this is the last time we're going to see each other, I'm going to come and visit you every single day and I'll even introduce you to Jinx Mage and Amaris".

"And _I've_ got a job to do" Ralph said to her "it may not be as fancy as being president, but it's mt duty, and it's a big duty".

"Ralph, Fluffeh you coming?" Felix asked from the shuttle. I ran my finger through Vanellope's hair and went to the shuttle. Ralph hugged her for a while then stated his good byes.

"See you later president fartfeathers"

"Arevoir admiral underpants"

"And farewell, baroneouss boogerface"

"Goodbye major body odor"

"Astala veesta-"

"Ralph!" Felix interrupted

"Okay to be continued" Ralph said. He hopped aboard the shuttle and we all waved goodbye.

I couldn't believe it, I was actually leaving. Now that I'm seeing Sugar Rush the way it's supposed to be, I don't want to go to Game Central Station. Sure it was a sweetened, chocolate covered, caramel drizzled, candy coated bell of hatred and darkness at first but now it's a delicious, fruity, marshmellowy heart of positivity and good feeling.

Even though my friends will be mad that I went to Sugar Rush without them, at least now I'll know that there will be nothing to worry about when they get here.

**Did you enjoy the story? I hope so because like I said this is my first FanFic, there's going to be more though trust me. Feel free to make comments, hopefully they're not horrible.**


End file.
